Previously, when applying a linerless price reduction label on top of a former price reduction label to conduct multiple price reductions, since a release material is coated over the entire surface of the originally applied linerless price reduction label, it is possible to easily remove the next linerless price reduction label that is applied over the original linerless price reduction label.
There is a problem that it is easy to dishonestly reuse (so-called dishonest tampering for replacement of the label) a linerless price reduction label, indicating the price reduction information. Another problem is that the tamper-proof cut itself has no effect, as the label is not torn off from the tamper-proof cut formed on the label base member.
Furthermore, when a bar-code label is printed with bar-codes relating to price information of the merchandise, it is required to cover-up at least a part of the bar-code with the price-reduction process to prevent reading of the bar-code. Therefore, it is requested to easily and reliably cover-up the bar-code.
In addition, for the purpose of simplification or efficiency of bar-code reading process, the above-mentioned bar-code may be applied on the back side of the merchandise packaging container. However, in order to efficiently sell price-reduced merchandise, there has been a demand to at least indicate a human-readable reduced price at an eye-catching place (typically, on the surface side) after invalidating the bar-code at the back side of the merchandise packaging container.
Furthermore, the linerless price reduction label does not have a liner or a release paper as the backing sheet. Therefore, it is necessary to form perforations (the separation perforations) at the borders between neighboring linerless price reduction labels of the linerless price reduction continuous label configured with multiple linerless price reduction labels, in order to separate the continuous label into single pieces of linerless price reduction labels.
In addition, as shown in prior art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2006-330673, in a label provided with a cover up label piece, which can be torn off from the label body by the perforations (the tear-off perforations) to cover-up the above-mentioned bar-code relating to the merchandise price information, there is a possibility that either of the price reduction label body portion or the coverup label piece may be carelessly torn off from either of the perforations (the separation perforations or the tear-off perforations).
Therefore, there is a possibility that, the coverup label piece may be torn off, or the coverup label piece of the other label body may be torn off at the same time, or the like, before the single piece label body portion is separated from the continuous linerless price reduction label. As a result in actual use (in separating operation or tear-off operation), special attention will be required. Therefore, quick and simple handling of the linerless price reduction continuous label is difficult to achieve.